This invention relates generally to a portable electrical fan and, more particularly, to a versatile, easily manufactured, and low cost portable electrical fan.
Portable electrical fans are utilized to create air flow and thereby enhance environmental conditions. To optimize the flow patterns produced thereby, many portable fans are provided with supports that permit selective orientation of a fan member on a supporting pedestal. Although various types of fan supports have been proposed, prior support mechanisms suffer from a number of individual and collective disadvantages such as high cost, cumbersome adjustment requirements, excessive size, insufficient orientation adjustment capability, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electrical fan that is inexpensive, easily assembled, and can be easily transported to a position and adjusted to provide a desired air flow orientation.